Savage
Sentinel from Verdanth.]] Savage, the Lord of Beasts is a Bio Sentinel from Verdanth. He shares his Type and Class with Arborus. Revelation Savage was revealed in the very first concept picture of Darkspore. However, his name, abilities, title, and lore were never revealed. In a later concept picture, he was seen with a Bio minion pet behind him. Players eventually discovered more about him through the Darkspore Beta Program. Savage_Alpha.png|Savage Alpha Variant Savage_Beta.png|Savage Beta Variant Savage_Gamma.png|Savage Gamma Variant Savage_Delta.png|Savage Delta Variant Lore Once a generation, a few Verdanth are born able to understand animal communication. But Savage was unique. Orphaned followed a devastating earthquake, Savage lived in the wild among the beasts of the rainforest, and was entirely separate from intelligent life... except for the Crogenitor Astra. Directing the lost child towards mutagenic fungi of his own design, Astra marveled at the effects on the young Verdanthi. Savage grew from being able to understand animals, to being able to speak with them pheremonally and empathetically. Gaining power over beasts and enormous heights, Savage became a legendary spectre of the rainforests. He enchanted the civilized Verdanthi who on rare occasions encountered him, as when he saved them from accidents or disasters. But following the Darkspore invasion, Savage became an avenging warrior-spirit. With his army of ferocious animals and his legendary, ruthlessly loyal fighting companion, he inflicted more damage on the Darkspore than any other fighter on the planet. Stats Abilities ' Brutal Assualt' (Basic Ability-Physical) Savage smashes a foe with his fists, dealing X physical damage. ' Wild Charge' (Unique Ability-Knockback) Charges at the target point, knocking enemies up in the air and dealing X physical damage to each one. If you have beast pet, it will join your charge. Roar Of Derision (Alpha Variant Ability-Debuff/Buff) Savage charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within 8m for 5 seconds and taking 25% less damage from all sources during that time. ' Enrage' (Beta Variant Ability/Self-Buff) Enrages an ally, increasing non-periodic damage as well as healing the target. '' Healing Sprite' (Gamma Variant Ability/Bio Minion Pet) Savage summons a Healing Spirit of Verdanth to orbit him and heal his allies and himself. 'Virulent Vines '(Delta Variant Ability/Disease DoT) Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X energy damage to each. ''' Savage Ally (Bio Minion Pet) Spawns a powerful pet that deals physical damage each attack. While it is alive, this ability only costs X power and will enrage the pet, increasing it´s damage by 50% and healing 40% of its health over 8 seconds. The pet's stats are based on Savage's stats (with a bonous to Dodge Rating). ' Bestial Mastery' (Passive) Savage's pet's inflicts 5% physical vulnerability up to a maximum of 25%. When enraged, it will imediately taunt all nearby enemies for 4 seconds, and it will resurrect Savage with 25% health once upon death. Trivia * Savage's Title and Lore are similar to that of the fictional character Tarzan. * Savage's pet's ability to resurrect him once after death will not work if Savage was vaporized by a Critical Strike or if the pet is not alive before Savage perishes. * Savage is often considered a weak hero because his abilities focus on his pet, not him. His passive is an example of this, not working if the pet isn't there. * Having three Savages in your squad will 'not '''provide you with three pets, in fact it will just make all three of the abilities recharge. * The Savage Ally in Savage's Concept Art possesses a shell on its back, reminiscent of a turtle. * Savage is the only hero to have his pet pictured with him in his Concept Art. * Also, Savage seems to have a "leash" on the Savage Ally in the form of a chain. * Savage Ally has Viper's head and feet. * Savage is depicted in his Concept Art with ''Fanged Knuckles, his Default Weapons, making him a hero who does not have his Cashout Weapon in his Concept Art. Other examples of this are: Sage, Revenant, SRS-42, Meditron (possibly) and Zrin (having no weapons at all). Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Sentinels Category:Verdanth Category:Characters & Classes